emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7901/7902 (8th August 2017)
Plot Kerry is all dressed up for the zombie run. Robert assures Rebecca that the zombie run will all come together but that's the last thing on Rebecca's mind as she's worried about Lawrence. Robert suggests Rebecca should maybe cancel the event and she considers it, but Lachlan refuses to allow her to call everything off. Ross asks Pete if he thinks Emma is okay and wonders what Laurel's reasoning is behind the accusations. Ross is suspicious about how reasonable Emma is being about the whole situation. Eric makes digs towards Josh, who is listening to music with Jacob. Pete and Leyla head off to see their wedding venue. Aaron and Adam are playing video games when they're interrupted by Robert who claims to have lost a watch but Aaron refuses to allow him to look around the flat. The factory workers are pleased with Jai, believing he shelled out for them to take part in the zombie run. Client Hugh Bryant takes a bit of a shine to Priya. Josh encourages Jacob to skive off hockey practice. Eric isn't pleased with Jacob and Josh playing their music and makes more digs as he leaves the shop. Jacob notices Eric has left his keys behind. Josh laughs when he spots the keys have a rape alarm on them. Sarah manages to persuade babysitter Belle to allow her to take part in the zombie run. Rishi returns from Canada and heads straight to the zombie run. Priya downs the free booze and comments that she's just bouncing from one disaster to another. Nell fears Priya may let slip about the affair so she leaves Pete a voicemail telling him what's going on. Pete listens to the voicemail and heads straight up to Home Farm, lying to Leyla that he's needed at the farm. Aaron produces Robert's watch from his pocket. Adam questions if it's really over between him and Robert. Aaron states it needs to be so Adam suggests they go out on the pull. Nicola and Kerry can't believe how invested Rishi is in the zombie game. Lawrence wakes up from his sleeping pill and booze filled slumber. Upon hearing the commotion outside, drugged up Lawrence makes his way to his jeep. Pete tracks down drunken Priya at the zombie run and they have a disagreement. Priya declares her life is a mess and she has no one. As Eric notices his keys are missing, Jacob and Josh prank Eric and Faith by setting off the deafening safety alarm. Delirious and distressed Lawrence is approached by a zombie as he drives the jeep through the grounds. Eric is furious at Jacob and Josh. Terror hits the zombie run when Lawrence unknowingly drives his car towards a group of people standing in the safe zone. Eric is worked up about Josh but Faith states everyone deserves a second chance. Lawrence gets out of the jeep and questions what everyone is doing here. Victoria has injured her ankle. Debbie and Belle worry when they notice Sarah is missing. Sarah is wandering around the woods as Pete and Priya are discussing their feelings about their affair. Pete states he wishes things could be different but Priya orders him not to screw things up with Leyla as she's not going to tell her anything. Pete leans in for a kiss as Sarah walks by. They fear Sarah has seen or overheard something incriminating. David and Tracy talk to Jacob and Josh about Eric's personal safety alarm making it clear to Josh that Eric carries it because of him. Eric and Faith appear in the shop and on Faith's encouragement, Eric asks Jacob and Josh about their favourite music. Eric tells them Beethoven is more his style. Pete chases after Sarah but hides when he hears Debbie approaching. Lachlan and Rebecca help injured Victoria back to Home Farm. Rebecca worries about Lawrence whilst Robert takes Victoria to the hospital. Leyla is annoyed Pete has dropped everything to help out on the farm. Vanessa suggests Leyla should talk to Pete, so when Pete arrives home, Vanessa leaves them alone to talk. Ross approaches Laurel in the café and asks about Emma. He demands to know what she and Emma were talking about but Laurel refuses to divulge anything stating she wants no part of it. Eric is impressed when Josh plays a Beethoven remix that he's quickly put together on his phone. Eric states he shouldn't have called Josh a waster earlier and Josh admits he shouldn't have taken the keys. Eric agrees to give Josh a second chance, stating he has an incredible talent. Josh explains he wants to be a producer and gives Eric a high five. Jamie films the exchange on his phone. David orders Jamie to go but instead he winds up Josh. Josh is angered that Jamie has posted the video online so when Jamie leaves the shop, Josh follows him out and orders him to delete the video. Jamie agrees as long as Josh comes with him. Josh pretends to agree but instead pushes Jamie to the ground and fights him until he's pulled off by Jacob and David. The factory girls go for a drink in the pub where Priya blurts out that today was a freebie. Pete tells Leyla that he's booked them a table in town to make up for earlier. Whilst Leyla goes off to get ready, Priya approaches Pete and asks what he's done about Sarah. Josh is upset that the video has garnered forty-three views. Eric offers to give Josh a lift home but Josh rejects his offer. Aaron comes across one of Robert's sleeping pills in the desk drawer of the port-a-kabin. Lawrence pours another glass of the tampered armagnac as he tries to work out what went on. At Dale View, Ross asks Emma to explain again what she meant by James breaking her heart as she only found out about him and Moira two decades down the line. He isn't convinced by her explanation and Emma knows it. Josh breaks into Pollard's Barn via a window. He comes across the gun cupboard key and steals Eric's shot gun before slipping back out. Robert feels responsible for Victoria's sprained ankle so offers to help his sister out. Aaron shows Adam the pill he found, explaining he looked it up on the internet and it's a sleeping pill. Adam doesn't think much of it but Aaron wonders if there's a not so innocent explanation. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - John Bowe *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Hugh Bryant - Simon Cotton *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, living room, grounds and driveway *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Study Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes